Petey Piranha
Petey Piranha is an infamous Piranha Plant that appears as a recurring boss character in the Mario series. Character Description Petey is an abnormally large mutant piranha plant that made its debut in Super Mario Sunshine as a boss from Bianco Hills. After being destroyed in the game, he returned again in another mission from Bianco Hills as once again a boss. He was again defeated by Mario and F.L.U.D.D easily and the village was rid of the goop he created. After these appearances, Petey has been a recurring boss in the Mario series or a playable character in the spin-offs. In Super Smash Bros IV Petey Piranha appears as a playable unlockable character playing for the Mario series. He unknowingly, has his own victory theme which is a remix of his goal win theme from Mario Strikers Charged Football. He's a power hitter but slow walking, although when running, he turns faster. His Neutral Special is Petey shooting goop. His Side Special is Petey creating a whirlwind. His Up Special is Petey taking to the skies. His Down Special is Petey jumping up and slamming down similar to one of his attacks in NSMB for DS. His in-game description here: PETEY PIRANHA "Everyone's favorite piranha plant boss from the Mario series returns as a playable character instead of a boss. Get ready, because he's incredibly hungry in this battlefield!" Attributes Petey is a powerful character but also slow in speed. Despite his slowness, his running speed is average. Some of his attacks consist of various moves from Mario games that he appeared. Moveset *Neutral Attack: Petey slaps forward with his right leaf first then claps forward on the next hit. *Forward Tilt: Petey does a slap then spins around. *Up Tilt: Petey smacks the sky. *Down Tilt: Petey hits the ground with his right leaf. *Dash Attack: Petey slips and falls down. The fall does hard damage if executed well. *Forward Smash: Petey does his biting attack from Paper Mario: Sticker Star. *Up Smash: Petey bites the air like a normal piranha plant. *Down Smash: Petey will sweep the sides similar to an attack he performed in Super Princess Peach. *Neutral Air: Petey spins in the air. *Forward Air: Petey holds out a Inky Piranha Plant. The Plant shoots out a stream of ink forward that blinds the sight of CPUs. *Back Air: Petey hits with his behind. *Up Air: Petey bites the air. *Down Air: Petey stomps downwards. *Grab: Like Yoshi's, Petey instead of grabbing the opponent normally, he just gobbles the victim up. *Pummel: Petey chomps down. *Forward Throw: Petey spits out the opponent out forward. *Back Throw: Petey spits the opponent behind him. *Up Throw: Petey spits the opponent out and also spits out a bone at the opponent. *Down Throw: Petey spits the opponent at the ground. *Floor (back): Petey breakdances on the floor. *Floor (front): Petey slaps forward. *Floor (trip): Petey smacks forward with his two hands. *Edge (<100%): Petey quickly rams forward once he climbs up to the stage. *Edge (100%*): Petey climbs to the stage and bites forward. *Neutral-Special: Petey shoots a goop ball forward. The ball once it reaches a surface, it will stick to it even if it's a wall. If it touches an opponent, it turns him or her "Soggy" (meaning it can't jump well or move fast enough). There's a 30% chance of a goop piranha plant appearing out of the ball once it sticks to the floor. The piranha plant will start biting similar to biting animations they did in the New Super Mario games. *Side-Special: Petey throws a whirlwind forward. The whirlwind will trap opponents on it for some time. The whirlwind will then disappear after some time. *Up-Special: Petey flies upwards with his leaf hands. The attack does not do damage but it serves as a good recovery. *Down-Special: Petey flies up not far from the ground and slams down. The attack is similar to his attack from New Super Mario Bros in which he was a boss. *Final Smash: A petal opens under Petey. The petals close quickly. If enemies are get trapped in the petal, it'll rise up and release Petey and the other seemingly "dead" players into the air. Peter will then bash the victims to the ground, doing a horrible amount of damage to whoever was caught. If anyone is in the ground, the force of the characters reaching the ground will give them damage too. If no one is caught by the petals, Petey will look sad for a bit but continue fighting. Taunts *Up: Petey roars at the sky with a message bubble saying: "SHINY PETEY TIME!" *Side: Petey eats a lemon so sour, his face gets agitated. He'll sometimes eat a red pepper and burn his mouth. *Down: Petey stomps the ground but accidentally steps on a pebble and grabs his foot in pain. On-Screen Appearance *A seed falls from the sky and Petey emerges from it. Cheer *Female: Petey Piranha! Petey Piranha! Victory Poses *Petey dances limbo with two Koopas that are holding a limbo stick. *Petey eats a trophy and enjoys it. *Petey flies out of the screen. Event Matches *Event 3: Save Mario!: Defeat Petey Piranha with Princess Peach. *Event 30: Newcomers!: Defeat the newcomers to the brawl series. Role in Story Mode Petey appears walking around aimlessly in Gourd Plains in the cutscene. He notices Mario and the others running and since he's not exactly doing anything, he decides to tag along with them. Costumes *Boss Piranha: Petey's normal appearance. *King Piranha: Petey wearing a silver crown and is more shiny. *Striker Plant: Petey wearing Striker armor *Inky Petey: Petey resembling a Inky Piranha Plant. *Dry Petey: Petey resembling a Bone Piranha Plant. Gallery Petey~SMS.jpg|Boss Petey Petey~PMSS.jpg|King Petey Petey~MSC.jpg|Striker Petey Inky Piranha.jpg|Inky Piranha Plant Bone Piranha Plant.jpg|Bone Piranha Plant Petey_Piranha.png|Petey's Newcomer icon Trivia *Petey is one of the funniest characters in the game. Although he does not take things seriously in the game, he's still a force to be reckoned. *Petey is referred to as a "he" in this game. Category:Mario Series Category:Characters